


Mmmmmmm group chat

by StayingSalty (orphan_account)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Art, M/M, PWP, WTF, groupchat, kms, mozart - Freeform, omg, who did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StayingSalty
Summary: Made for my friends who do a musical with me





	Mmmmmmm group chat

*Ida named group chat “duckyard bros”  
*Ida changed name to Mom  
*Ugly, Penny and 3 others joined

Mom: hey guys! This is the group chat for animals who saved my sons life OwO

PussPuss: ok like trying to eat him is considered saving him mhmmm

Drake: why hello everyone! It’s great to be your superior

RIBBIT: KEKE DO YOU LOVE ME

Drake: who tf are you

RIBBIT: your son also calls me daddy @Drake

Lil Ugly: wtf I never agreed to that

Swan: hello! ^_^ *smiles* I am so happy that I’m here! *says in sweet tone* and it’s great to see you Lil Ugly!

Lil Ugly: why hello penny! Great to see you again ^_^

PussPuss: you two see eachother everyday why are you two acting like it’s the first time you seen eachother in weeks

Swan: *starts crying* well that’s just rude ;(

Lil Ugly: yeah it’s rude, we love eachother and want to abolish all cats together

RIBBIT: YO WHEN TF DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE JUST FRIENDS

Lil Ugly: are you that brain dead? Sometimes I wish that you died and Greylag and Dot lived 

Mom: woah woah woah I’m sure you don’t mean that my son

Lil Ugly: shut up I’m trying to be edgy

RIBBIT: FIGHT ME AT MY POND RIGHT NOW

Lil Ugly: girl you tiny I’ll win

RIBBIT: ILL OBLITERATE YOU!!1!1!!1!1

Lil Ugly: loser has to eat tadpoles

RIBBIT: you’re on

*Lil Ugly and RIBBIT left the chat

PussPuss: hope the frog wins

Swan: *still crying* why? She’s rude!

PussPuss: your failed SoundCloud rapper is cheating on you with the frog

Drake: how tf does that work they’re about to fight eachother

PussPuss: hmmm they say that all the time, but really that swan is kissing the frog to see if she turns into a princess 

Swan: *is FURIOUS* HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING I LEFT MY FLOCK FOR HIM HES A CHEATING AND LYING SWAN AND ILL GET MY REVENGE

*Swan has left the chat

Mom: please tell me your not serious

PussPuss: look at the photo I sent you personally

*Mom has left the chat

*Mom has entered the chat

Mom: WHAT. THE. FLAP.

Drake: ok so now we know it’s real I can finally win Penny!

Mom: I’ll beat you up if your serious

Drake: ummmm I’m not

Mom: good, idk what to do, why would my son get with a FROG

PussPuss: because your son is stupid

PussPuss: don’t worry guys, I have a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Faggot


End file.
